


Prequels and Pirates

by quiteanerdling



Series: Roller Skates and Romance [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Face Slapping, Femdom, Fluff, Pirates, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bunny tail butt plugs, girls being cute, role play, whorephobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanerdling/pseuds/quiteanerdling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty yet adorable adventures of Dust Lavellan, roller derby girl, and her girlfriend Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequels and Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> It felt so odd writing a "het" pairing in Derby and Dogs that I had to get my femslash on. This serves as a prequel to Derby and Dogs, but you certainly don't need to read the other fic for this to make sense or vice versa. This is my first serious attempt at woman on woman porn, so please be gentle with me. This is where I will be putting all the stories of "That time Isabela and Dust did..." whatever. Expect more porn is what I'm saying.

Dust strained in her bonds, the soft silk scarves surprisingly effective at keeping her from wiggling out of the knots. She might have been the daughter of a merchant prince and the wife of a viscount, but getting out of knots was a skill she had picked up from the few sailors allowed near her in her childhood. Unfortunately none of those sailors were apparently a match for the crew of the Siren’s Call. To add insult to injury the curs had stripped her of her jewelry, shoes, and even her fine silk gown, leaving her in nothing but her stays, shift, and stockings, bound at wrist and ankle and left to yell angrily from the Captain’s bed.

As if summoned by her angry complaints, Captain Isabela sauntered into the room, smiling wickedly from beneath a huge, feathered hat. Dust burst into giggles.

“Red! Oh no, Bela I can’t, not with the hat!” She said when she could stop laughing.

“But Bunny, look at it, it’s magnificent! You liked it when I wore it the first time.” Bela had a truly gorgeous pout, aided by the pretty gold stud below her full bottom lip.

“Bela love, that was because it was  _Halloween_. But I can’t stay in the scene with you wearing it, it’s too much! Plus you’re not going to be able to fit your head between my legs with it on.”

“Who said anything about  _my_ head between your legs you saucy wench?”

Dust just smiled, spreading her knees a bit wider.

“Brat.” Isabela said fondly. “Shall I go out and come back?”

“Yes please, Captain.”

With a muttered “cheeky” she walked out and closed the door, giving Dust a few moments to get over the rest of her giggles.  _Right, captive, pirate queen, worth ransom, stripped by the crew._ She put her angry, spoiled pout back on and waited.

Captain Isabela entered her quarters, striding like a queen though she was dressed like a slattern. Thigh high boots, smooth brown skin, and a tight white tunic with no sign of even pantaloons! Her full breasts were nearly spilling out, and her neck and ears were adorned with golden jewelry. Her thick black hair was restrained by a blue bandana, and she smiled as if she had found a fine meal on her table.

“You will untie me at once!” Dust ordered. “I demand to be treated with the respect that befits my station you wretched slattern!” The captain sauntered over to the bed, smiling slyly. Her only response to Dust’s demands was a sharp, stinging slap to her face, making her cry out in shock, blinking through tears.

“Color?” Bela asked under her breath.

“Green.” Dust responded, giving her a little wink. She wouldn’t even have a bruise the next day, she got hit way harder in derby practice.

“The only thing your  _station_ gets you is alive, instead of overboard, princess.” The captain's voice was low, sultry, and all too sure of herself. Dust glared, but kept her mouth shut, unwilling to risk more punishment.

“Now the real question is, why did Viscount Dumar send his little Antivan rose off in a simple merchant vessel ripe for the plucking, instead of his flagship? Surely he hasn’t grown bored with his rich bride so soon?”

Isabela’s hand slid up her neck and into the coiled braids in her hair, tugging her face back. Dust whimpered as her neck was exposed. The captain leaned in, breasts pressing against her own, breath warm against her neck.

“Could it be that some silly little rich girl was running away?” Her tongue darted out to taste the skin behind Dust’s ear, making her whimper and squirm in shock.

“You are disgusting, do not touch me!”

Isabela just laughed, voice sultry as her fingers dug even tighter in Dust’s hair.

“Oh none of that princess… you see the very pretty young nobleman masquerading as a sailor? He spilled his guts, so eager to tell us about your shameful little affair in return for his life.”

Dust gasped, horrified. “No, that is ridiculous, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? So the two of you aren’t madly in love? Planning to flee to Orlais and out of the clutches of your cruel, aged husband? None of that sounds familiar?” It was hard to concentrate with the horrible woman’s lips pressed against her neck, but she had to keep her wits about her.

“Of course not! I am completely faithful to my husband, that poor man must simply be overcome from your vicious attack.” She swallowed hard, hoping to sound angry and sincere instead of terrified.

“Hmm… more likely he’s just a liar, and I’ll simply have my men dispatch him.” Dust couldn’t help an inarticulate cry of protest, and she felt the captain grin against her neck. “Of course he  _is_ terribly pretty. Perhaps I’ll send you down below and have him brought to my room instead. I’m sure I could give him a better time than some snobby little brat.”

“ _Puta!_  You know  _nothing_ , Antonio would never betray me with a pirate whore!” She realized too late her temper had gotten the better of her and whimpered.

Isabela pulled back with a laugh, standing and looking down at her where she knelt helpless on the bed, those beautiful amber eyes full of disdain.

“Oh you little rich girls, so quick to get angry and call names, but  _I’m_  not the one cheating on my powerful husband, am I? How much do you think he’d pay to have you and your lover back so he can punish you? How fast would you have to talk to convince him you didn’t leave willingly, hmmm?”

“No, no, what do you want? Anything, I’ll do anything, I cannot go back to that horrible man! My father has money, you could ransom me!” She could probably convince him… somehow. Well maybe not, but the pirate didn’t need to know that.

“Oh please sweet thing, you’re spoiled goods! Your father isn’t going to risk Dumar’s wrath to save his slut of a daughter and her pretty lover! If I want money, Dumar is the obvious answer.”

Dust was panicking. There was no way this would end well. The only way she’d survive her husband’s wrath was if she sacrificed Antonio, and she  _couldn’t…_

“Of course, that’s assuming I want  _money_.” Dust’s eyes flew to the other woman’s face, where a wicked grin sat firmly in place. Dust was Antivan, she knew greed when she saw it, knew how to use it to her advantage if she was calm.

“And what is it you want, Captain?” She asked, trying to keep her voice sweet.

“How quickly the tone changes! You do you father proud with those negotiation skills little one.”

Dust bit back a retort, wiggling in her bonds. The captain’s eyes trailed to her breasts, pressed up in her stays, and she froze, suddenly suspecting exactly what freedom would cost her.

“Ah, and there it is! Convent girls are always the quickest, I’ll bet when they had you locked up in that girl’s school you did all sorts of delicious things with the other pretty princesses.”

The captain reached down and began to untie the pink ribbons holding Dust’s stays in place, just far enough that she could reach between the light corset and shift to pluck one nipple through the thin fabric, fingers pinching the pebbled flesh hard. Dust’s little cry, part pleasure, part pain, was quickly silenced as Isabela once more grabbed her hair and forced her head back, diving in for a kiss. That hot tongue of hers fucked deep into Dust’s mouth, making her whimper. It was a far cry from the lifeless pecks her husband inflicted on her, or the clumsy wet presses of her lover. Isabela kissed with purpose and skill and it was  _maddening_.

The pirate pulled back, licking her red lips and smiling, clever fingers still pinching and rolling Dust’s nipple, until she thought she might go mad with it, the ache and wetness between her legs completely distracting.

“I think you know exactly what will get you out of Dumar’s clutches, princess. I’ll take your ship and cargo as payment for your lover’s passage, and you can pay for your own in my bed. I get to take something precious from that bastard Dumar and I add a ship to my fleet. All you have to do is everything I tell you, and all your problems are solved.”

Isabela stepped back, taking away her support, and Dust had to work to stay upright. She looked up at the pirate, feeling lust cloud her vision.

“Why me and not Antonio?” She asked. The captain laughed.

“Oh sweet thing, men are only good for two things, women are good for at  _least_ six.” One calloused hand reached out, holding Dust’s chin in place so the captain could stare down at her, face stern. “Yes or no princess. Yes gets you freedom, and no sends you back to your pig fucking bastard of a husband, what shall it be?”

“You think an Antivan merchant princess would turn down an offer like that captain? You have a deal.” Isabela laughed again, dark and lustful. It made Dust shiver.

“Oh sweet thing I  _do_ like you.”

Before Dust could think of a response, Isabela grabbed her around the middle, turning her bodily until she faced the headboard, back pressed against the captain’s perfect tits. Dust squeaked when Isabela pushed her down gently until her face rested against the soft surface of the coverlet, legs still spread obscenely wide. A pillow was shoved under her midsection to give her some relief from the awkward angle, the captain stopping to give each of Dust’s nipples a quick pinch before removing her hand and stepping back behind her.

Dust gasped when she felt Isabela lift her shift, shoving it up to her waist to expose her backside and pussy to the cool air. She whimpered and buried her flaming cheeks in the bed cover, knowing there was no way to hide how very wet the other woman’s ministrations had her.

“Princess, we’re going to have so much fun.” And then Dust was being opened, spread with clever fingers, so that one could press into her, maddeningly slow. She sobbed at the feeling, squirming in spite of herself.

“Fuck you’re wet Bunny, you’re killing me.” Bela said, losing the thread of the scene.

“Bela!” Was all Dust could manage, shifting her hips to try and urge more contact. “Bela please please, please, touch me, lick me, I don’t care, anything.”

Bela moaned and the next thing Dust knew, that clever tongue was sliding between the wet folds of her labia, while the pad of Bela’s thumb barely slid over her clit. She bit the blanket under her, shoving her ass back to try and take Bela’s tongue deeper. Then there was a sharp  _thwack_ as she felt the sting of a firm slap to her backside, fingers and tongue retreating and leaving her almost painfully tight and aching.

“None of that, princess, you aren’t coming any time soon, I have other plans for you.”

Dust buried her face in the covers and tried to squeeze her legs together for some relief, but it only got her flurry of rough slaps to the ass.

“You keep that up and I will tie you to the bed with your legs open and your arms above your head and then I’ll leave you here for hours by yourself.”

Dust kept still after that, trying to ignore the ache in her arms and her cunt, both getting worse as she heard Isabela moving around behind her, making noises she couldn’t quite figure out. When she felt Isabela’s warm hand on the back of her thigh she sighed in relief. Relief turned to surprise when she felt a warm, slick finger circling her exposed ass hole. She let out an incoherent noise of protest, unsure what the captain had in store. Isabela’s finger continued to gently work around puckered rim, before sinking in just the very tip to massage around the entrance.

“Captain...” It was a moan, barely understandable against the bed.

“That’s right princess, I’m going to claim all of you before I’m done, so might as well start here. Does that silly lover of yours ever fuck your ass?” That single finger wiggled just a bit deeper, to the second knuckle, making her gasp. A pinch to her ass startled her from the haze of sensation.

“I asked you a question princess.”

“N..no. He’s never… no.”

“Well that’s a shame, but we’ll certainly fix that.” Dust groaned as Isabela’s finger worked in further, slick with lubricant. It shouldn’t have been physically possible to feel more aroused, but oh Creators it was and she would no doubt be punished for her wanton desires. When a second tapered fingertip slipped in with the first she actually squealed like a startled nug. Isabela laughed and the sound was pure wickedness.

“Ooh, someone likes that, doesn’t she princess? What a naughty little minx you are under all of that pretend innocence.” Isabela was moving her fingers faster now - the sensation was so different than having her cunt filled, but so good. She panted and squirmed, attempting to push back against the slow intrusion of the other woman’s fingers, but a strong hand on her ass prevented it. Isabela moved her fingers in a circular motion, stretching and stimulating until Dust thought she’d go mad with it. By the time the captain pressed a third finger into her she was nearly sobbing with need.

“Shhh, little princess, your Captain will take good care of you, you’re behaving so well now, isn’t this better?” She wanted to object, wanted to pretend that she didn’t love every second of the other woman’s touch, but all artifice had left her the minute her face hit the bed. Isabela pressed a soft kiss to the heated skin of her backside and Dust whimpered. Then the fingers were gone and she was making a noise of frustration and need.

“Captain…” She whined shamelessly, shifting herself as best she could to try and find the other woman in the room.

“Quiet princess, I’m getting you a present.” Dust subsided, trying to ease the strain of her arms and shoulders, taking deep breaths while she still could. Bela had mentioned a new toy for them to try, had asked if she wanted to know what it was, but Dust had decided she wanted a surprise instead. Bela only let her have surprises if it was a toy similar to one they had already tried before - which admittedly left quite a bit of room for surprises.

“Alright princess, let’s fill up that sweet little hole of yours, shall we?” Isabela’s warm hand was back on her ass, gently stroking her, and she whimpered.

“Please…”

The feeling of cold metal between her cheeks was a bit startling, but anticipated - what wasn’t anticipated was the feeling of smooth, hard ridges brushing against the straining muscle of her entrance as Isabela slowly pressed a small butt plug into her.

“Holy  _fuck_ Bela!” Dust lifted herself right off the bed, core and quadricep muscles engaging with a vengeance. The movement clenched her ass hole tighter, sealing the little tulip bud into place with a strange sensation of softness against her skin. Bela’s arm was around her in an instant to hold her up.

“Color baby?” Isabela asked, sounding worried.

“Yellow… I just…need a second. Fuck that feels amazing, what the hell is it?” She squirmed a little, pressing against Bela’s strong arm so she could try and look behind herself, but her arms were in the way. Bela chuckled wickedly.

“I thought my little Bunny needed a tail.” Bela’s fingers ran oh so lightly over her skin, then fluttered gently against the plug. “You have no idea how cute it looks.”

“You bought me a bunny tail butt plug?” Dust asked with a breathy laugh. Leave it to Bela.

“Mmm… a ribbed bunny tail butt plug.” The hand playing with the butt plug slid around to her front and came up to tease over one of Dust’s nipples, making her moan and drop her head back onto Bela’s shoulder. “I can take a picture if you’d like, so you can see how fucking sexy it is when we’re done. You are  _sopping_ wet Bunny, and it looks so cute in that perfect ass of yours.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes, yes, I want to see.”

“Mmm… that’s my good Bunny. I’ll take a picture then do you want to keep going?”

“Yes please.” Bela gave her a soft kiss on the side of her neck, then helped her settle back down over the pillow, arranging her on the bed just so and making sure she was completely exposed. She felt Bela shift off the bed, then there were several clicks as Bela got pictures.

“Unf, Bunny, these pictures! I’d make them my phone background if you wouldn’t kill me for it.” Dust laughed, muffled against the sheets, face hot with the idea of Bela displaying her. There was a thud as Bela no doubt threw the phone onto the cushions of her window seat in her usual negligent fashion. “Color baby?”

“Green.” Dust said, taking a deep breath.

“Do you like your present, little princess?” Dust didn’t answer, refusing to admit to the captain just how amazing the strange little device felt in her body. Two swift, sharp slaps on her ass cheeks were her punishment for her disobedience and she keened at the combination of stimulation as her body squeezed around the plug. “I asked you a question princess!”

“Yes, Captain, yes, I love it.”

“There we go, that’s a good girl. Now that I’ve got you ready I think we’ll find a better use for that pretty, pretty mouth of yours.”  _Oh fuck yes._ The scene was definitely getting away from her a bit, but it was hard to care with the prospect of finally getting to  _do_ something. She could hear Isabela moving behind her, the sound of fabric rustling, and then Isabela had her hands on Dust’s wrists, plucking at the silk holding her hands in place.

“Now princess, I’m going to let you eat me out with that dirty little mouth, and I think we’ll both be more comfortable with your arms untied, but if you try anything other than what I tell you, I’ll tan your backside so hard you’ll still be sore when we get to Orlais. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes Captain, I’ll be good, I swear, please.”

Isabela made short work of the knots that had so thoroughly defeated Dust earlier, pulling her arms free and gently massaging her wrist and arms, up to her tight shoulders. Dust gave a little moan of pleasure at having her arms free. The captain hopped nimbly up onto the high bed and Dust moaned again, realizing she was naked but for her boots, jewelry, and bandana. Golden hoops pierced her deep brown nipples and there wasn’t a hint of hair anywhere on her body. Isabela smiled wickedly when she caught Dust’s eye.

“Such a naughty princess. Now that your arms are free let’s get you out of those pesky clothes, shall we?” The captain finished unlacing the pink ribbons of her stays, shoving them off her shoulders. Next she lifted the hem of Dust’s shift, pulling it up and off of her, leaving her bare but for her stockings and garters. Isabela practically purred. She reached around Dust to squeeze her ass hard, making her throw back her head and cry out. Dust could feel Isabela’s hair and bandana brush the skin of her chest as the pirate leaned down and sucked one of her hard nipples into her warm mouth.

“Captain!” Dust cried, her hand coming up to bury themselves in the thick black curls of Isabela’s hair, panting as sharp teeth bit down just hard enough to make her squirm. She could feel wetness running down her thighs and whimpered. Isabela moved to the other nipple, licking and sucking, biting and soothing as Dust could do nothing but clutch at the Captain’s hair.

“Mmm… such sweet little breasts, I could play with them all day.” Isabela purred, rising back up and wrapping her hands around Dust’s wrists to pull her fingers out of her hair. “But I have a plan, and it doesn’t do to deviate too much. So I’m going to sit right here on this bed, and if you’re a good girl and make me come with that pretty mouth, I’ll fuck you until you can’t remember your name.

Making good on her plan, Isabela quickly and easily settled back against the pile of cushions against the headboard, spreading her legs to reveal the dark, plump lips of her labia, already glistening with wetness. She had barely finished when Dust was diving down between her thighs, positioning herself so that she could open the captain up and still support herself on her forearms. Her ass was still elevated over the pillow Isabela had given her, no doubt making the little fluffy tail all the more visible when she squirmed.

With a happy sigh, Dust slid the tip of her tongue right into the perfect wet heat of isabela’s cunt, pressing forward until her face was buried, nose pressed gently against her clit, already plump and slipping from its hood. The captain let out a shuddering moan, short nails pressing sharp and painful into Dust’s shoulders. She moaned her approval as she began to pump her tongue in and out, stretching into the salt tinged wetness of Isabela’s clenching vaginal muscles. Dust was concerned she might actually come simply from hearing the sounds Isabela was making. Dust pulled back, licking her lips and smiling up at the captain.

“Permission to use my fingers, captain?”

“Oh you little slut, yes, fuck me with them, permission granted.” Isabela’s eyes were half closed and she was tugging frantically at her gold nipple rings, shooting another shock of heat between Dust’s legs. She shifted position until she could open Isabela’s lips with one hand, then slid her middle and ring finger inside her, crooking up and sliding back until the pirate’s breath caught and Dust knew she had found the right spot. She grinned as she circled Isabela’s clit with the tip of her tongue, finding a rhythm that quickly had isabela shaking above her. She concentrated on softly sliding her tongue over the right side of her clit, knowing that was where Bela touched herself most when she mastrubated, every so often circling to the left for an extra jolt of sensation.

Isabela was whispering something in Rivaini to low for Dust to pick up, and she grinned, pleased with how quickly she was taking Isabela apart. She moved a third finger in with the other two, enjoying the dripping wet slide of them in and out, lubricated by Isabela’s own wetness and her saliva. She continued to crook her fingers up, noting the little hitch in the Captain’s breath when she passed over just the right spot inside her. When she added a fourth finger she flattened her tongue, laving directly over Isabela’s swollen clit, merciless and hungry.

“Fuck!” Came out in a rough shout from Isabela, followed by a high, keening wail before her muscles were clamped tight around Dust’s fingers, her thighs coming up involuntarily, one booted foot smacking into her ribs. Dust giggled and slowed her pace, simply resting her fingers inside Isabela, enjoying the way the woman’s muscles squeezed around her. She stopped licking, knowing how sensitive Isabela would be, simply laying soft kisses against her trembling thighs.

After a moment Isabela’s legs eased back down and Dust pulled her fingers out as gently as she could. Isabela groaned and shivered, eyes half shut. With an evil smile of her own, Dust reached up and rubbed the wetness from her fingers across Isabela’s nipples, then surged up to wrap her mouth around one, licking and sucking off the salty liquid.

“Oh shit you naughty little thing, you’ll be the death of me!” Dust just chuckled and moved to the other nipple, wrapping her wet hand around the swell of her large breast, sucking harder, flicking at Isabela’s nipple ring with her tongue.

“I believe,  _Captain_ , that you owe me a good fucking.” She said, grinning. The captain laughed.

“You are such a greedy little thing, princess.” Her voice was husky from shouting and sent a shiver down Dust’s back. Without Isabela’s pleasure to concentrate on, her own desperately aching body was once against demanding her attention. “But Captain Isabela never goes back on a deal.”

Isabela kissed her then, digging her strong fingers roughly into Dust’s pinned up hair and holding her in place. Dust shivered and wrapped her arms around Isabela’s waist, pressing close against her hot, sweat damp skin. Then Isabela’s mouth was gone and with a sharp shove she knocked Dust back onto the bed with an indignant squawk, body folded back over her legs.

The captain laughed as she climbed down from the bed, sauntering over to her toy chest and pulling out her black leather harness, with Dust’s favorite dildo, not too long, but thick and pebbled with textured ridges, a cheerful ocean blue already attached. Dust bit her lip as she watched Isabela get into it, buckling it firmly into place around her gorgeous hips. She walked over with her cock jutting out, a grin on her full red lips when Dust made a little greedy noise at the back of her throat.

“On your hands and knees princess, I want that cute little tail of yours up high. I’m going to watch it flutter while I fuck you.” Dust shivered and did as she was told, a bit awkwardly with her ankles still tied, but she was flexible, strong, and highly motivated. Facing the footboard she could see herself in Isabela’s vanity mirror, her chin and cheeks still shiny with Isabela’s come, small breasts quivering from her movements, and a fluffy white bunny tail sticking out from between her ass cheeks. She giggled and then moaned when Isabela climbed up behind her, reaching down to tease calloused fingers over the patch of white hair over her slit. Isabela preferred to stay bare, but she was so fascinated with what little body hair Dust had, that she left it all in place. Isabela met Dust’s eyes in the mirror.

“You ready for this princess?”

“Yes Captain.” She said, tilting her ass up to better present herself, spreading her knees as wide as she could. “Please fuck me, Captain Isabela.”

Isabela grinned at her and wasted no time, parting her lips and positioning the head of her cock at Dust’s entrance. For a moment they were both still, just touching, and then Isabela drove into her with one perfect, powerful thrust.  _Thank the Creators I lift weights,_ was the slightly hysterical thought that passed through Dust’s head as she clutched at the sheets and braced herself to stay upright. Bela began to move, her rhythm hard and demanding, exactly the way Dust liked it. Her whole body felt like it was clenching, the ridges of the butt plug driving her mad as the hard glass cock pressed into her.

Dust was having trouble holding herself up when Isabela’s fingers descended into her hair and roughly pulled her upright by her braids. She shrieked at the pain, but then moaned helplessly when Bela’s teeth sank into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging at her nipple hard, distending it from her body. Dust sobbed at the sensation overload, the pain of her nipple, the driving friction of the cock in her cunt, and the pressure of Isabela’s belly pressing against the butt plug as she thrust. Bela’s lips were still on her neck when her free hand found it’s way to that little patch of white public hair, stopping and pressing in a kind of slow torture, refusing to get close enough to touch Dust’s clit. She kept her hand there, fingers pressing hard and rubbing, just enough sensation to keep Dust maddeningly on the edge of coming.

“Bela… Bela  _please!_ ” She wasn’t the least bit ashamed to beg, not spread and filled and feeling like she’d go made if Bela didn’t slide one of those cruel fingers over her clit. Bela was worrying at the other nipple now, licking at the bruise she had sucked and bitten into Dust’s dark skin, so close in color to her own.

“Please what princess?” She whispered, driving up so hard that Dust couldn’t choke back a scream.

“Please Captain, let me come!” She was shouting, straining, trying to press herself forward on Isabela’s hand. She caught Isabela’s golden eyes in the mirror, saw her smile, and then with barely more than a flick of the pirate’s fingers Dust was coming, a broken, wordless shout spilling from her as her eyes slammed shut and every muscle in her body seemed to go taut.

When the aftershocks finally faded and her eyelids agreed to open again, Bela was whispering softly against her neck, sweet endearments in a smattering of languages that made her smile. Her cheeks were wet with tears, she felt like she’d just finished a two hour practice, and her throat was so dry it made the Hissing Wastes seem like an oasis.

“Such a good, good girl. I’m gonna pull out now, ok Bunny?”

She made a little noise of assent and nodded, wincing when the textured glass slid out of her sensitive flesh. She shivered and Isabela kissed her softly on the shoulder, gently rubbing her belly.

“You want the plug out baby?” Dust nodded again and Bela held her firmly while she gently wiggled the little plug out of her body, making her gasp with over stimulation.

“Aww, such a good Bunny, you did so good. I’m gonna lay you down on your tummy so I can clean you up and untie your legs.”

“Mmhmm.” Even with just one hand, Bela was strong enough to help her settle onto the bed on her stomach, and Dust was short enough her head didn’t hang over the side.

“OK, I’ll be right back.”

Dust drifted contentedly as Isabela puttered around, giving a soft chuckle when she heard her girlfriend swear as she pulled off the thigh high boots. In a few minutes Bela was back with a warm wet cloth, soft as velvet, that she gently used to clean off Dust’s backside, running between her cheeks to remove any excess lube. With a gentle nudge she urged Dust to turn over, cleaning between her thighs with quick, caressing movements. Dust sighed in contentment, arching her back and giving a satisfied groan when it popped. Bela smiled as she set the washcloth aside and quickly untied Dust’s ankles, gently chafing the skin and massaging the stiff muscles of her calves.

“Mmm.. I’ll fall asleep if you keep doing that.” Dust said, barely managing more than a whisper. Bela smiled sweetly down at her.

“Why don’t you let me get you under the covers first?”

“K.” She replied. Bela laughed.

“Do you want to put your clothes on, or stay naked?” Dust considered, thoughts flowing through her head as sluggishly as cold honey.

“Underwear.” She decided. “And a tank top. No pants.”

“That’s my girl.” Bela said with a laugh. “I’ll be back with some clothes, and I’ll get you some cold water, ok?”

She nodded, languid and completely disinterested in moving. Bela took the wet cloth with her and wandered off to the bathroom. She came back out and went to the bureau where Dust had a drawer she stashed extra clothes in. Mostly underwear since she was too small to steal Bela’s though she would shamelessly abscond with her girlfriend’s clothes. Bela herself was wrapped in a short, blue cotton robe, curls still held back by the blue bandana, but extra jewelry abandoned somewhere along the way. She came back to the bed wearing a smile and helped Dust wiggle into a pair of black cotton boy shorts and a black tank top. Then she pulled the covers back, patting the sheets invitingly until Dust crawled up the bed, collapsing against the smooth cotton and the delightfully squishy pillows.

“I’m going to get your water now Bunny. You want a snack?”

“Do you have ice cream?”

“Do _I_ have ice cream? Have you forgotten who’s house this is? Tonight Dough or Chocolate Peppermint Crunch?”

“Peppermint Crunch.” She said with a smile, reaching up her tired arms to pull Bela close for a soft kiss.

“I’ll be right back. Think about what you want to watch.”

Dust was drifting in a happy haze, not quite asleep, when Bela came back carrying a tray with a pint of ice cream, two spoons, and two water bottles. She set the tray on the bed and opened one of the water bottles, handing it to Dust who drank greedily. When she was finished she set the bottle down on the coaster that Bela perpetually kept on the nightstand.

“And now the good stuff!” Bela pulled the top off the ice cream, peeling back the plastic seal and handing it to Dust. The pint was wrapped in a paper towel to keep her hands from getting to cold, and it make her smile. Bela handed her a spoon with a wink. “Save me a few bites though.”

“I will. Can we watch Sirens?”

“Oh yes we can!”

In a few minutes they were cuddled in bed together, Dust’s head on Bela’s shoulder as they giggled at the TV show on her tablet.

“You know,” Dust commented sleepily. “I think I like getting kidnapped by pirates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read Derby and Dogs might be concerned, Dust and Bela parted on extremely amicable and mutual terms when Bela was going to be out of the country on tour for 6 months. They both decided they didn't want to pursue a long distance relationship, and they are still very good friends.
> 
> [This is the bunny tail plug](http://www.thekinkfactory.com/collections/bunny-tail-butt-plugs/products/soft-and-sexy-real-fur-teal-bunny-tail-heavy-metal-butt-plug-for-fetish-wear-bdsm-cosplay-neko-anal-plug?variant=1075468471) that Bela gives Dust. In white of course. :)
> 
> [Sirens](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sirens_\(2014_TV_series\)) is an incredibly hilarious tv show with a diverse and interesting cast, including a gay man of color, an asexual woman, and jokes about horse cock. I think we all know Bela would fucking LOVE IT. You can find at least the first season on Netflix. I laughed so hard watching one episode I literally had to pause the show to recover. You're welcome (or I'm sorry.)
> 
> Yes, those are real Ben and Jerry's ice cream flavors.


End file.
